


润旭拨乱反正之第三章车

by lidia8203



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidia8203/pseuds/lidia8203





	润旭拨乱反正之第三章车

第三章 猎物

突发而至异物的侵入让旭凤睁圆了眼睛，粗暴的动作让脆弱的肠道都禁不住发出哀鸣。他死死咬着嘴唇，不敢相信成为阶下囚的润玉居然能反攻而来，而自己却成了可怜的猎物，在他身下呻吟。

这简直是一件极其不可思议的事情，眼前的润玉虽有“润玉”的形貌，可如此野蛮行事，分明不是之前任他胡来的“润玉”。既已明白过来，他便不顾身体的不适，颤声叫道：你，你不是润玉，你是谁？

润玉一面制住乱蹬乱踢的双腿，一面野蛮的往那甬道之内翻搅，浑然不顾自己粗鲁的动作已让湿滑的血液渗出，让自己的手指进入的更为顺畅。

听见对方惊愕之语，润玉冷冽一笑，笑容莫测。待到此刻这凤凰才明白眼前的壳子里面换了人，竟是如此的后知后觉，真是枉费了“润玉”的一片痴心。

好在他在这璇玑宫早已布下了层层禁制，这里发出的声音就算再响，那外面也是听不到的。正巧这旭凤竟带来了这些淫具，不如在他身上施用一番，好挫挫这小凤凰的锐气。

眼见手底下那处被揉捏的渐渐松软，润玉信手一抄，取出了一串南海珍珠。那珠串荧光闪闪，个个如鸡卵那么大，浑圆可爱。旭凤见他将那珠串取在手中，哪能不明白他想做什么，禁不住嘶声道：兄，兄长，此物不可……啊啊啊啊……

鸦羽一般黑沉沉的发无风而动，尖锐至极的叫声自旭凤的口中发出，隐隐的火光自体表冉冉而生，却飘摇了两下熄灭，金色的羽翼瞬间在背后展开，却化为星光点点散去，那金辉流光溢彩，美不胜收。

室内隐隐凤鸣清越，风声雷动，旭凤忍不住弹动了起来，却被润玉更用力的压向床榻，莹润圆滑的珍珠已整个儿被硬塞了进去，撑的端口层层褶皱都舒展开。

兄长……兄长，拿出来，求你拿出来……旭凤有些泪眼朦胧的看向身上的润玉，那密处又麻又胀，疼的叫人头都发昏，簇拥的穴肉无师自通的推挤着侵入的珠子，然而那狠戾的人依旧一寸一寸的将剩余的没入，又用力掰开韧带拉开而颤巍巍的大腿，好让珍珠入的更容易些。

兄长……够，够了，求你，求你！！旭凤从没想过自己会有低声下气求到润玉的一天，在这个心高气傲的小凤凰眼中，以往的“润玉”不过是被他肆意狎弄的玩物，却再没想到辱人者人必辱之，自己今朝也吃到了同样的苦头。他自小是天帝天后的掌中之宝，诸仙奉承还来不及，谁敢动他一根手指头，此时遇到那润玉，却正是命中的冤孽。

对于旭凤的求饶润玉却是置若罔闻，那细白的指推着光滑外壁的珍珠，看着那鲜红的嫩肉一张一翕艰难的吞入一个又一个浑圆，禁不住调笑道：旭凤，你看你这里，吃的多快活。若是外面的兵将看见堂堂天帝这幅淫荡的样子，不知他们又会作何感想？说着突然袍袖一挥，一面水镜自面前缓缓成型，镜中景象分明是南天门一干天兵天将。

旭凤吓得魂飞魄散，忙不迭叫道：不可，兄长，不要！！那双凤眼睁得极大，几乎从眸子中透出火来，白皙若雪的肌肤殷殷红光浮动，琉璃净火仿佛就要透体而出。

在这私密之地被侮辱也就算了，若是呈现在那些属下之前，尊严全无，那他宁可拼就燃尽一切，与眼前的润玉同归于尽，也万万不能有那番际遇。

润玉试探够了旭凤的底线，明白这暴虐的旭凤也有最恐惧之事，心头大定。此时他不过是为了出气一二，更重要的是探求篡位之道，心思并不在这些所谓的情趣上。心念急转，指尖微动，那水镜已化作一瀑清澈的水流，哗啦啦的又浇了旭凤一身。

旭凤被那凉水一浇，满头乱糟糟的念头却是为之一清，只是头脑冷静下来，那身体上的异样也越发的清楚明了。转眼那珠串的塞入已近尾声，旭凤只觉察那处俱是满满的饱胀感，所有的肉壁和肠膜都被拉伸到极限，简直再无一点点间隙。他丝丝的吸着凉气，斜飞的凤目都忍不住溢出了泪，却只能努力平复自己，意图忽视那股难受至极的感觉。

好在凤凰身体亦是天赋异禀，哪怕初始看起来那硕大的珍珠仿佛要将那出口撑裂，可贪婪的幽穴还是夹裹着吞入了所有，只剩下一点点线绳露在外端。此景既淫靡又魅惑，让润玉稍稍眯起了眼。

见珠串已无法寸进半分，润玉笑了一下，忽的拽住那外端的绳链用力一拉，湿漉漉的珠子上粘着细小的红丝和透明的肠液飞了出来，在空中划出一道暧昧的曲线，滴溜溜掉到了地上。

旭凤惊叫了一声，乌木般的长发簌簌而动，骤然拔出的异物刺激得甬道收缩，有绵绵不断的热潮自某处翻涌而上，让人忍不住的发出呻吟，而随后袭上心头的是从未有过的空虚感，就好像那处渴望着某物填满一样。

未完……


End file.
